


Love on the battlefield

by PShine



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Discord server crackship, Flirting Under Fire, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: Fighting alongside those you are close to makes you stronger. However, there probably are better places to do a big confession… Specially if the target of your affections stops functioning due to love easily. Inspired on a Fic Trope Mash-up I did on my Tumblr.





	Love on the battlefield

Everyone, be ready. Another wave should be coming soon. The Summoner informed them.

Seliph got up and put his hand firmly on Tyrfing's hilt. He was regal, composed and brave now. Even though Wil knew much of that was really Seliph putting on a strong face, he was still courageous. He was still someone Wil, and many others, trusted their lives with.

He was so... Beautiful. Seliph was beautiful beyond words.

Noticing Wil had yet to get up as well, Seliph softly said. "Come on, Wil. I won't fight nearly as well if you remain lost in your thoughts there."

"I know." Wil answered. "I'm thinking of marrying you."

Wil's boyfriend immediately stood still, letting what he just heard hit him again. At the same time, Wil noticed.

Seliph had frozen.

"Um... Love? I realize I may have said something very big now but... This is not the time to freeze." He said, with the sound of the enemy's cavalry growing closer. "Seliph? SELIPH!"

As Seliph finally got back to reality, a burst of familiar Light Magic flew behind him, stopping the enemy for a while. Looking at where it came from, Wil found Julia at the second floor of the fortress, shouting to them. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we are! Thanks Julia! We'll take more care now!" Wil shouted back. "Come on Seliph, we gotta go."

Silently nodding, as red as a tomato, Seliph dashed towards the enemy line, with his beloved behind him.

The battle finally over, Wil carried the exhausted Seliph to their tent. Although Tyrfing made him survive with no problems, taking on the enemy mages still tired him greatly, so they were just looking forward to some rest.

Speaking again, the chalphian asked. "Hey, Wil. Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"Of course I did, Seliph." He answered. "I truly wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Already falling asleep, Seliph still got to let out a tired, warm agreement. "That's good... I never wanna leave yours side either."

Taking his sleeping loved one to his tent, Wil felt like the happiest man in the world.


End file.
